princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Fur Wars: Animals of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords
PrinceBalto's fanfic spoof of his fanfic version of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords. Cast *Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Meetra Surik/The Jedi Exile *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Elhanan Surik/The Jedi Exile (PrinceBalto's OC) *Artemis (Sailor Moon) as Josiah Surik/The Jedi Exile (PrinceBalto's OC) *Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) as Mira *Luna (Sailor Moon) as Brianna/The Handmaiden *Isis (Krypto the Superdog) as Darth Traya/Kreia *Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) as Atton Rand *Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Mission Shan *Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Uriah Asef (PrinceBalto's OC) *Chief Bogo (Zootopia) as Mandalore/Canderous Ordo *Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) as Visas Marr *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Bao-Dur *Maurice (Madagascar) as Bao-Dur's remote *Charlie Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven) as HK-47 *Finnick (Zootopia) as T3-M4 *Mr. Big (Zootopia) as G0-T0 *Friendly (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Mical/The Disciple *Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Carth Onasi *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Bastila Shan *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Revan (Vision in the Korriban tomb) *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Malak (Vision in the Korriban tomb) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Darth Nihilus *Roscoe (Oliver and Company) as Darth Sion *Bellwether (Zootopia) as Atris *Various female cats as Brianna's sisters *Scar (The Lion King) as Hanharr *Jock (Lady and the Tramp) as Zez Kai-El *Kerchak (Tarzan) as Vrook Lamar *Annabelle (All Dogs go to Heaven) as Lonna Vash *Winston (Alpha and Omega) as Kavar *Nala (The Lion King) as Queen Talia *Claw (Kimba the White Lion) as General Vaklu *Doug (Zootopia) as Colonel Tobin *Yax Zootopia) as Chodo Habat *Constable Hu (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Lt. Dol Grenn *Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) as Loppak Slusk *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Luxa *Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Saquesh *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Visquis *Various animal characters as the different characters *Various animal characters as the various aliens *Various animal characters as the Mandalorians *Various villains as the various enemies *Various animals as the creatures Cast Gallery KSP.jpg|Kitty Softpaws as Meetra Surik/The Jedi Exile Danny5.JPG|Danny as Elhanan Surik/The Jedi Exile Artemis 2.jpeg|Artemis as Josiah Surik/The Jedi Exile Sawyer lovely.jpg|Sawyer as Mira Luna 2.jpeg|Luna as Brianna/The Handmaiden Isis.jpg|Isis as Kreia/Darth Traya Lots-of-Humphrey-alpha-and-omega-20204162-377-547.png|Humphrey as Atton Rand Angel Flirty.JPG|Angel as Mission Shan Scamp promo art.png|Scamp as Uriah Asef Chief Bogo enters.PNG|Chief Bogo as Mandalore/Canderous Ordo Becky talespin.PNG|Rebecca Cunningham as Visas Marr Believe it.JPG|Baloo as Bao-Dur Maurice is mmmaaadddd.jpg|Maurice as Bao-Dur's remote Charlie up close.jpg|Charlie Barkin as HK-47 Finnick sticker.PNG|Finnick as T3-M4 Mr. Big.JPG|Mr. Big as G0-T0 Friendly.png|Friendly as Mical/The Disciple Thunderbolt02 (1).jpg|Thunderbolt as Carth Onasi Judy suspicious.PNG|Judy Hopps as Bastila Shan Nick fence.PNG|Nick Wilde as Revan (Vision in the Korriban tomb) Janja-large.png|Janja as Malak (Vision in the Korriban tomb) Shere Khan is pleased.PNG|Shere Khan as Darth Nihilus Roscoe.JPG|Roscoe as Darth Sion Bellwether Zootopia.jpg|Bellwether as Atris Scar-HD.png|Scar as Hanharr Jock side.JPG|Jock as Zez Kai-El Kerchak.JPG|Kerchak as Vrook Lamar Annabelle2.jpg|Annabelle as Lonna Vash Winston-looking-at-kate-alpha-and-omega.jpg|Winston as Kavar Nala tlg.png|Nala as Queen Talia Claw0c.jpg|Claw as General Vaklu DougInLab.png|Doug as Colonel Tobin Hu2.png|Constable Hu as Lt. Dol Grenn MKAT01-1-.jpg|Mechanikat as Loppak Slusk Zira-img.png|Zira as Luxa 261081 177496392336169 1223973648 n.jpg|Niju as Saquesh Gutt (3).jpg|Captain Gutt as Visquis Category:PrinceBalto's KOTOR trilogy Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed spoofs Category:Spoofs featuring Nick/Judy Category:Anthro Fanfics Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Expanded Universe Category:Star Wars: Knights Of The Old Republic Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfic spoofs Category:Fur Wars: Animals of the Old Republic trilogy Category:The new PrinceBalto canon